1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable mask system for use with patients, e.g., adult patients, for the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) or the provision of non-invasive positive pressure ventilation (NIPPV) support using continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), bi-level, or other pressure support ventilators. The mask is intended for single patient, short-term use having a life span, e.g., of about 7-14 days. Preferably, the mask is only usable for up to 7 days.
2. Description of Related Art
ResMed's Mirage® Disposable Full Face mask is formed of a frame with a double wall silicone cushion. The cushion, elbow, and/or vent components can be disassembled from the frame. While this mask performs strongly for seal and comfort, it may not display characteristics that are most amenable for hospital and clinical use, which can differ from the characteristics most suitable for home or other uses.
Another related art disposable mask is ResMed's Disposable Nasal Mask® which has a PVC bubble cushion and a styrene frame. The Image3 Disposable Full Face Mask from Respironics has a frame and a silicone cushion. Yet another full face disposable mask is the Respironics Spectrum Disposable Full Face Mask that has a single PVC cushion and a frame. The Med Series 2100 Disposable Full Face Mask has a PVC frame and a foam cushion. Still another mask is the “Performa Trak,” a single use full face mask from Respironics.
These related art masks do not provide fully adequate and/or optimum solutions for use of mask systems in a hospital or clinical environment. For example, these masks exhibit one or more properties that are typically associated with re-useable masks. Therefore, these masks can be accidentally re-used in a manner that could be dangerous to the patient, e.g., the risk of spread of germs, etc.